Unexpected Company
by JotunChick11
Summary: Kili and the company are captured by the elven king Thranduil, and stuck in his dungeons Kili finds unexpected company. Extreme Kili hurt and pain. Based off of movie with some added conversation. Lots of brotherly love for Fili and Kili. This is Kili/Tauriel story. Legolas wants this to be Legolas/Tauriel. Please review so I have the encouragement to continue this fic .
1. Captured by the elven king

**I am sooo sorry for the fricken confusion you've gone through. I clicked the wrong document to post and I assure you that this won't happen again:) I am a dork. But at least I fix my mistakes. I have made some revisions, and delved a little more into character developement. I will be doing this for all my chapters:)**

* * *

The ringing in his ears blotted out everything else. Voices murmured, their words mumbled and slowly becoming louder.

''Let us eat them... Eat them all! Feast! Feast! FEAST!'' The hissing voices of spiders crowded his thoughts. Kili started, and thrashed about. He reached for his sword, which was unusually missing from its sheath. He looked below him frantically, the sudden movement making him groan in pain.

His head was pounding and he noticed that he was hanging upside down, the blood rushing to his head.

Roars erupted, and Kili could hear his friends grumbling from the ground. Bilbo! Searching for the hobbit was useless, since he was wrapped in thick webbing.

He heard the swing of a sword slicing through air, and gravity descended, then he was falling to the ground, landing a few feet away from his friends.

He struggled and ripped through the webs that bound him, and leapt to his feet. He could see the company, battling what looked like giant arachnids. He turned and saw his sword, lying in the undergrowth a few feet away.

Kili lunged forward, only to be stopped by two enormous spiders. Seething he took up his bow. He glanced around at his surroundings, web-strung trees all around him. He looked past the biggest spider, the other dwarves were still fighting.

Kili hastily counted his arrows, hoping beyond hope that the webs had kept them in their quiver.

He only had six arrows. Better make them last.

Kili shot the first down, the arrow going straight through the beasts eye. Three more took its place, clicking their black jaws in anticipation. He gulped, and swallowed his fear. If these creatures were going to end his life, he was going to die fighting.

He shot the first two down, heading towards Thorin, who was only a few yards away. An arachnid landed behind him, his last arrow flew, thudding into the branch of a web strewn tree.

''Thorin!'' Kili called, beginning to run. He heard Fili calling after him, his voice getting fainter the further Kili got. He tripped, and scrambled away, the spider preparing to eat him.

Fear flooded through him, and the spider bore down on him, its jaws clacking together. He held the creatures fangs away from him, dodging its stinger just in time.

A horn sounded in the distance, and a silver feathered arrow flew into the dark creäture. It screamed, rearing away from Kili, another arrow was loosed, and the creäture fell. Kili looked up, seeing a red-haired elvish lady staring down at him, nimbly leaping down from her perch on a tree branch.

He paused, taking her in. His heart skipped a beat, and he wondered numbly what was going on with him. Hissing roused him from his daze, and a dagger was thrown into it's back, felling the great creäture.

Another spider hissed behind him, and three more scuttled behind the lady. She felled two, one clicking loudly as it scrambled away from her arrows.

''Throw me a dagger!'' Kili yelled, gesturing at her as the last spider closed in. ''Quickly!'' desperation crept into his voice, and he prepared to feel the jaws of a large spider sink into his arm.

She twisted around, hurling on of her daggers into the spiders thin skull. ''Do you think I would give you a weapon dwarf?'' A hint of disdain was in her voice, but she smiled at him... Almost warmly.

And oh what a smile, he felt little butterflies in his stomach. Kili stared in shock, his breath coming in ragged breaths.

Another elf came up behind her, his hair was a pale blonde, and he walked with assurity and pride.

He spoke in elvish, their words unknown to Kili.

The she-elf nodded and made her way toward him. He wanted to know what they were saying, and cursed himself for not listening to the wise woman in the mountains, and learning elvish.

She pushed him along, leading him to were the rest of the company was. Her dagger pressed into his back, and he walked towards the rest of the group without hesitation.

''Kili!'' Fili called, Kili's brother automatically searching for him.

''Over here!'' Kili replied, shutting his mouth when the pale-haired elf cuffed him over the head. He glared at the elf before looking for his brother once more.

Kili looked up, and saw the relieved look on his uncles face. Thorin nodded and looked over the rest of the company.

The blonde elf hefted Orcrist, the sword Thorin had found in the troll cave. He looked over it, speaking in a form of elvish unknown to Kili.

''Where did you get this sword?'' The elf asked, looking at Thorin.

''It was given to me.'' Thorin replied levely, the frustration at having his weapons looked over by elves visible. Kili knew that this statement wasn't entirely true. He had gotten a blessing by Elronde and was allowed to keep it, but the company had really found the sword in the troll cave.

''Not only a thief but also a liar.'' The elf replied, obviously not trusting Thorin's word.

Kili looked for Fili, seeing him being checked over and searched by an elven lady. Fili was acting completely innocent, and even helped the lady search him. Handing her daggers and his sword.

Kili's brother smiled up at the elf woman, spreading his vest open wider so that she could search him more. She glared at him, and plucked a short dagger from behind his back.

Kili groaned, it seemed that the elves were being too thorough with their search. Escape was impossible without their weapons.

''Up dwarves!'' A dark-haired elf commanded.,

Thorin snarled, and pushed ahead of his escort, trying to get as far from his captors as his bonds would allow.

Kili frowned, and looked behind him.

The she-elf was whispering to the lead elf. Kili leaned towards them a little, seeing no harm in eavesdropping on elves. Sadly they were talking in elvish once more, and he could not understand their hushed words.

_''Legolas. The enemy will return.''_ The red-headed elf whispered, knowing to speak in her elvish language lest the captives hear her. _''They will come back, and this time there will be more of them.''_

''That is not my concern Tauriel. I wonder why this these dwarves have even thought to come into our forest.'' Legolas replied, he did not care to speak in the silvan language, and had no fear of the dwarves.

Kili sighed, and settled with watching his own feet move on the forest floor. Tauriel... A beautiful name.

Kili shook his head hard. She was an elf, and was capturing them to boot. Anything between a dwarf and an elf was sure to end badly. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned slightly.

''It's okay laddie. We'll get out of this soon.'' Balin's words sounded false and untrustworthy. The company was unarmed, surrounded by elven warriors, and even if they did escape, the spiders would return and they had lost the road.

Kili smiled grimly, and turned back to face were they were going.


	2. It is pure, Just like your promise

**Thankyou guys! And sorry for the mistake at the beginning. It will not happen again... I hope;p Hope you like the story so far, and I always love reviews. Feel free to give me character advice, and tips. This is my first Kili/Tauriel and I'm as excited as you are about it lol. Sorry for blabbing;p Here you go.**

* * *

Kili was led through a maze of hallways, the walls carved with elven runes and moon stones of pale color. He inwardly admired their beauty, gazing up at the tall trees that sheltered Thranduil's kingdom.

The elf named Tauriel stopped at a cell, his friends being led to their own cells. He felt some desperation creep into him. He had never felt so helpless before, and he didn't want to be alone.

''Aren't you going to search me?'' He questioned, using anything to keep her with him. ''I could have anything down my trousers.'' He kept his features controlled, although inside he wanted to smile at his own joke.

She smiled down at him, cocking an eyebrow. ''Or nothing.'' Her words left him a little shocked, and he smiled for real, realizing that she too was playing with him.

Kili felt a small flicker of disappointment as she left, the cell was locked and now he and his family were trapped in the elven kings halls.

He heard his brother and Dwalin, shoving and kicking the bars. Kili wanted to follow suit, but knew it was useless. All he would get was bruised legs and knees.

''It's no use. This is no goblin prison. This is the prison of the elven king. And no one shall leave this place unless he allows it.'' Balin's voice was clear, and Kili felt dread seeping into his bones.

* * *

Tauriel walked away from the cell, a small smile playing on her lips. She had no doubt that he did have something down his trousers, weapon or not.

''Why does that dwarf look at you that way?'' Legolas asked, his words stopping her. He was the heir to the throne of Mirkwood, and she had been strangely sad when he had brought the dwarves back to his father's halls. Now they were trapped, and could not continue on in their quest.

''I do not know...'' Tauriel blushed, and looked down at her feet. ''He is tall for a dwarf.'' She said that last part with a hint of compassion, and she could sense Legolas stiffen beside her. ''Don't you agree?'' She sensed his discomfort, and tensed, almost hoping he'd tell her what troubled him. When he didn't reply, Tauriel felt disappointment crawl its way into her heart. She had grown more compassionate towards the prince, and she wished he could show the same affection she wanted to show him.

She straightened up and stiffly bowed, then hurried down the twisting hallway.

''Taller than some...'' Legolas replied, watching her go.

''But no less ugly!'' He called out, disdain in his voice.

Tauriel shook her head. Legolas may be Thranduil's son, and her commanding officer, but he was foolhardy and headstrong. She may have grown stronger feelings toward him in the past years, but in her heart, she knew that they could never be. A prince and the captain of the guard. Companions in battle, nothing more than that.

Her footsteps were drowned out by the sound of water rushing over stone, crystal-like droplets sticking to her hair. A stone clattered down the abyss and she froze, turning slowly.

Nothing stirred, and she could not see anything amiss. As she resumed walking she felt a breeze whisk by her, heading toward the direction she was going.

''Interesting...'' She mumbled, making her way to the throne room. She felt watched, no longer at ease in the halls of the Woodland Realm. Something was stirring, something dark and she could sense its presence.

She stopped at the entrance, taking deep breaths. She was always nervous when facing the king. Being the captain of the guard was stressful, and the king did not make being a woman easy. Her heritage and red hair marked her as lesser, and she was not considered anything more than a Silvan elf the had gained the status of head guard to the King.

''Why do you hide in the shadows?'' Thranduil called, his question lingering in the air. His words sounded like water falling over smooth stones, and she could not believe that this man could end her whole life, if she earned that punishment.

Tauriel paused, not wanting to face him.

Calming herself, she smoothed down her hair and dress. Inside her head, she knew that she'd rather be anywhere than there.

''I came to report to you my lord.'' She said, striding into the room.

* * *

Kili had paced the cell room. Cursing himself for not fighting the elf named Tauriel. She had tricked him with her beauty... And he, was blaming her?

Kili was the only one to blame. She hadn't tricked him. He had gone almost willingly. He had only gone so that no harm would come to his family, that was all.

Sighing he sat down, wincing at the sudden pain in his thigh. He put his hand to his side, and slowly pulled out a dark green stone. He smiled, it was the promise he'd made to his mother. The runes on the stone were intricate and beautiful, considering that his mother had made it.

Still smiling, he tossed the stone up in the air, catching it as it fell.

He continued to toss it, so enthralled by his new distraction that he started when a familiar voice began to speak.

''What is that stone you carry?'' Tauriel asked, her eyes full of interest and a hint of anger.

Kili smirked, thinking of a good way to play a joke on the elven maiden. ''It is a powerful talisman. That has a spell put upon it so that if any other than a dwarf read the runes on this stone... They will be forever cursed.'' He thrust the stone into her line of sight, and felt like smiling at the look of shock on her face.

She turned and started to walk. Kili felt a surge of panic, he didn't want her to leave yet. Why was he so panicky of late? Did it have something to do with the dwarves capture? Or did it have to do with the elf named Tauriel?

''Or not.'' He said hastily, smiling at the stone in his palm.

She hesitated and turned to look at him.

''Depends if you believe in that sort of thing.'' Kili tossed it up in the air, catching it an tossing it again. ''It's just a token, a runestone. My mother gave it to me so that I'd remember my promise.'' He continued, pausing in his tossing.

''What promise?'' Tauriel asked. She sounded very interested now, and that made him feel very pleased with himself. He wanted to interest her.

''That I'll come home to her.'' He smiled up at her. ''She worries, thinks I'm reckless.''

''Are you?'' She smirked, her eyes bright with unheard laughter. Kili paused, thinking this question over. He could be reckless true, but he was mostly just brave.

''Nah.'' He tossed the stone once more, but it slipped out of his grasp, rolling dangerously close to the edge of the chasm. It tottered and started to fall...

Tauriel stopped it with the toe of her boot, gingerly leaning down to pick it up. Squinting she held it up to the sky, using the faint light of the stars to see better. She looked magnificent, the falling water and the starlight lighting up her pale features.

Kili watched her, and heard laughter and music echoing down from the top of their prison. Merry-making and happiness were not something Thorin had told him of when he spoke of Thranduil's halls.

''Sounds like some party.'' Kili voiced aloud, hands gripping the bars of the cell, he had stood and now was waiting for the return of his promise.

''It is Ignuriath Soliath. The feast of Starlight. The wood-elves treasure all form light, but our most favored is the light of the stars.'' Tauriel replied, deep fondness in her voice. Her voice carried sadness, and longing.

''It's always seemed like a cold light to me. Remote, and faraway.'' Kili replied, looking up, searching for a sign of them. The trees blotted out the stars he knew, so he settled with seeing the ones he didn't recognize.

''It is memory. Pure and precious... Just like your promise.'' She looked down at him with appreciation, handing him the smooth green stone. ''I've gone places filled with starlight. The land falling away, all bright and beautiful.''

He gingerly reached out his hand, his fingers brushing against hers as he took the runestone. He felt something rush through him, and he wanted more than anything to feel her soft fingers again.

She turned again, preparing to leave.

''Is saw a fire moon once.'' He said, stopping her in her tracks. He readjusted his position, getting prepared to tell a story.

Tauriel turned, and slowly sat down on the bucket the guards used for fetching water. Her eyes full of light and intrigue.

''We were trading gold and silver for furs, with some traders from Dunlan. It rose up over the mountain top, all red and gold it was.'' He paused, seeing her smile at the thought of the moon. ''Filled the sky with it's light.''

* * *

**Okay guys I'm going to see the movie again soon, so there will be so many revisions for both chapters. If I got parts of their conversation wrong, please nicely correct me and tell me of my wrongdoing. Reviews are sooo awesome... It right down there that little white review box. Ain't that hard to type ''Good job'' or ''I like it''. Please review!**


	3. The escape!

**I would just like all of my reviewers to know... If they have a problem with any part of my story, they don't have to leave a page long summary of every wrong aspect of my story. These notes are not meant to discourage readers. And I'd think and hope that people like MidnightCoffeeAdict would appreciate thank-yous and me saying they're awesome. **

**I ALWAYS love reviews, but not lectures. I love you all. And don't want to seem mean or frustrating. Skip the top if you don't like A/N. This is a lovely habit of mine. I will give thankyou's to the following reviewers, because they are truly... Amazing -sobbing- lol.**

**Sarin-sama: Thankyou so much. I hope this story brings you joy and I hope you like it:)**

**Omg/guest: you are a constant you know that? And I am glad to call you a reviewer:D a constant is someone who stays strong, and reviews... every chapter.**

**DEstiny4eva: If you want me to, I will write you a Legolas/Tauriel, I prefer Tauriel/Kili... But I can adjust for readers.**

**jaymzNshed: Thankyou for the review, and I hope you like my update. I will update again soon as possible, and will enjoy putting these thankyou's up for you.**

**Dis Thrainsdotter: Nice name, and thanks! Thsi makes me so happy! Talking to people and telling them that they're awesome and great at reviewing... Thankyou awesome dude!... or dudette.**

**MidnightCoffeeAddict: You are so cool. you favorited this story, me and you review. Now you are a constant I'm proud to call a constant. And I am so sorry, If these kind of things annoy you... or waste your time. They just remind me how good people can be.**

**Hope this doesn't bore you... Let's get on with Kili's pain and torture shall we?**

* * *

Thorin looked up at Thranduil, fake interest lighting in his eyes. He would never demean himself by agreeing to a bargain with the elven king.

''I will help you enter the mountain, if you return to me what is mine.'' Thranduil's words slithered out of his mouth, like serpents, trying to deceive everyone he spoke to.

''A favor for a favor...'' Thorin turned, and walked a little ways away from Thranduil, thinking hard.

''I promise I will help you in any way possible. I speak to you equally, a king to a king.'' Thranduil replied, his words almost seeming truthful.

''Do you think I would trust the word of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm? Who treats his friends as vagabonds? We came to you, starving and homeless, and you turned your back on us in our time of need! There is no honor in you! When Smaug was upon us you fled, and did not hold to your oath!'' Thorin was shouting now. His rage expressed through his words, the memory clear as day in his mind's eye.

''Do not speak to me of dragon fire.'' Thranduil hissed, his face beginning to scar and burn. As quickly as the scars had come they vanished, leaving Thranduil's face smooth and flawless. ''I have faced the serpents of the north. I have felt the pain it brings.'' Thranduil paused, slowly ascending the steps to his oaken throne.

''You refused to bargain with me. But one-hundred years is the blink of an eye in an elf's life. And I am very patient. Until then, you will stay here. I can wait.'' Thranduil stared at Thorin cooly, his steely blue eyes full of unseen anger.

* * *

Kili awoke to the sound of bars being slammed close. He rushed of his stone bench, trying to see past the iron bars.

''Did he offer you a deal?'' Balin asked, Kili assumed he was talking to Thorin.

''Yes. I told him he could go Ikshat saithe eno Skreithe.'' Thorin replied, apparently proud that he'd refused the kings offer.

Kili smirked, a mite proud that his uncle had refused the King.

''A deal was our only way out of this.'' Balin voiced his thoughts, the sorrow weighing down around all of their shoulders.

Kili hadn't understood or thought about it yet, what if they didn't reach the mountain. What if they were stuck in the King's dungeons forever? He slowly sat back down on the bench, his hands in his lap.

''We're never goin' to reach the mountain are we?'' Ori asked, not expecting an answer. His voice sorrowful and melancholy.

''Not stuck in here you won't.''

Kili jumped up at the sound of Bilbo's voice. He ran over to the bars, excitement filling him with adrenaline.

''Bilbo!'' The company cried out in surprise, all happy to see the hobbit hadn't been captured by elves or eaten by spiders.

''Be quiet!'' Bilbo hissed, swiftly unlocking their cell doors. His blue eyes full of wariness and sleeplessness.

Kili rushed out of his cell, looking for Fili. ''Come on, this way.'' He said, heading up the tunnel. to where he assumed the front gate would be.

''No! This way.'' Bilbo gestured towards a smaller tunnel, leading down. Kili frowned, and looked towards the other tunnel, unsure of what to do.

Thorin gestured for the others to follow, and Bilbo quietly led them down into the elven King's Kingdom.

''Over here.'' Bilbo whispered, tiptoeing into another cavern. His large hobbit feet making almost no sound as they all crept into the room.

Kili followed, Bofur's floppy hat blocking his field of vision. He craned his neck, looking around the room the company was in. Wine racks stood in organized aisles, a large opening in the middle of the room containing barrels.

''I can't believe it, we're in their cellars!'' Kili hissed, frustration boiling up to the surface, Bilbo was supposed to lead them out, not further in.

''We're supposed to be getting out, not going further in.'' Bofur whispered, voicing Kili's own thoughts.

''Just trust me.'' Bilbo sounded frantic now, and Kili noticed the two sleeping elves. Wine glasses surrounding them. ''You need to get in these barrels.''

Kili stared at Bilbo in shock. ''He's crazy.'' He hissed to Dwalin, who nodded to Balin.

''We'll never get out this way.'' Balin muttered, the other's grumbling and making their own comments.

Kili looked to his uncle, and saw Bilbo doing the same. Thorin paused, and looked at Bilbo questioningly. He sighed, and looked back towards the company.

''Do as he says.'' Thorin commanded, jumping down to find his own barrel.

Kili got down on his knees, crawling into one of the lowest barrels, Fili scooching into the one next to his. Bofur, Bifur, and Dwalin cramming themselves into the wooden containers above theirs.

There was a moment of silence, Kili's breathing labored as he struggled to fit into the barrel completely.

''What now?'' Bofur broke the silence, poking his head out to look at Bilbo. Kili followed suit, seeing that all the rest of the company was doing the same.

Bilbo paused, looking at them all before answering. ''Hold your breath.'' Then he pulled a wooden lever.

''Hold my breath? Why would I hold my-'' Bofur began, but was cut of by the world tilting and the barrels toppling through the air.

Kili felt his stomach flop, and then his body was jarred as the barrel hit the water. Water filled his mouth, covering his eyes and filling the wooden barrel halfway, before he popped up out of the river, water streaming down his face and shirt. Kili coughed, seeing Bilbo slide into the water, before being spun around by the current.

''Good work, master Baggins.'' Thorin congratulated the hobbit, paddling against the current with his arms.

Kili looked for Fili, seeing him for a moment before the world tilted again and he was plunged down a short waterfall. He spewed water out of his mouth, wiping his wet hair out of his eyes.

Dori steadied Kili's barrel, holding up Bombur's with his other hand. Kili nodded his thanks, and began paddling through the strong blue water.

His head jerked up at the sight of an elven post, a horn sounding in the distance.

A warrior ran to the top of the post, pulling down a long wooden lever.

''No!'' Thorin shouted, seeing the iron gate at the end of the river beginning to close.

Kili's barrel spun, and he slammed into Oin's barrel. Thorin slammed his fist against the iron bars, shouting curses.

Kili turned in his barrel, and saw two elves coming toward him and Oin. The first elf drew his bow, then froze, blood trickling down his mouth. He fell to the ground, an Orc snarling in the elf's place.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Hope you like the update! More is coming!**


	4. The Arrowhead

**Thankyou all for the lovely reviews. I'm so glad that so many people enjoy this story, and I love the amount of encouraging reviews. Hope you all love the update.**

**Kili hurt in this chapter!**

* * *

Kili gasped, and saw an orc pull out a jagged blade, his vile fingers reaching out to grasp Ori's jerkin. He pulled an elven arrow out of the fallen elf's quiver,a nd hurled it like a spear into the orcs eye socket.

The orc squealed, and fell into the water, tinting the water around its body a sickly grey.

Kili threw the quiver to Fili and looked above him. The lever stood just a few yards away from him, if he could reach it he could free the company. He grasped the sides of the barrel, placing his foot on the edge of his barrel and reaching out for the land with the other.

Kili ran up the stone steps, narrowly avoiding a sword to his stomach. He ripped the blade out of the orcs grasp, and plunged it deep into the orc's side, ripping it out deftly and stabbing another orc in the head.

Fili threw an arrow into an orcs head, the blade in its hand falling to the ground. There was no way he would let any of these creatures hurt his brother. He looked up, and saw the youngest Durin, dodging arrows and heading for the smooth wooden lever.

''Here!'' Dwalin called, throwing Fili a spear that had fallen in the water.

Fili threw the spear, it thudded into an orcs head. The still writhing body falling to the ground where Kili had stood only moments before.

Kili nodded his thanks to his older brother, letting pout a breath as he swiftly threw an orc dagger at a completely black orc. It's horrid features twisting into what he assumed was a look of pain as it fell.

It screamed, writhing on the stone as he ran over it, heading for the lever. It stood tall, just an arms length away. Kili dodged an arrow, starting to reach for the smooth wood.

He felt a thud, and looked down. A single blood stained arrow protruded out of his thigh. He gasped for breath, not realizing he had stopped breathing. The pain hit him, searing through him like fire.

He reached out, feeling his fingers touch the smooth wood, before he fell to the ground. He let out a scream of pain, the agony overwhelming him.

''Kili!'' Fili shouted, his whole being wanting to help his brother.

Kili gasped, biting his lip until it started to bleed, he saw the shining wood, a foot above him. He'd let the company down, just because he hadn't looked.

* * *

Tauriel ran as fast as she could, letting arrows fly at the intruders. The orcs screamed, her arrows piercing their soft skulls as easily as a knife goes through butter.

She balanced on a willow brack, the soft wood bending under her weight, she let an arrow fly, and muttered her thanks to the tree as she ran on by.

She turned her head, seeing the post easily through the trees. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the scream. It filled her with pain.

She ran on, searching for him, for Kili. It couldn't have been him. But even as her silver dagger spun through the air, landing in the back of an orc with a thud, she knew it was him.

She spun around, her auburn hair fanning out behind her, it was then that she saw him. Curled up on the ground in pain, his black hair dripping from sweat and river water. ''Kili.'' She whispered.

She heard a low gurgle and turned just as a white arrow pierced the skull of an orc. It fell to the ground, wriggling around.

Tauriel looked up, and saw Legolas. He looked at her warningly. She felt her cheeks flush in frustration, she couldn't get distracted. She turned back towards Kili, running as quickly as she could towards him.

An orc stood over him, preparing to plunge his twisted blade into the young dwarflings heart.

* * *

Kili gasped, trying to stand as the orc came closer. The orc smiled, clacking its teeth together in anticipation. It licked its lips, rasing its sword.

Kili braced himself for the blow, and flinched when a single silver dagger thudded into the orcs skull. Kili turned his head, and saw her. The elf lady Tauriel, she looked fierce and beautiful.

The sight of her gave him strength, and he slowly got up, reaching for the lever as the pain coursed through him. He wrapped his arms around the lever, pulling it down, it gave way, and he collapsed to the ground gasping.

The gate was raised and he heard Thorin shout his name. He groaned, and got to his feet, limping over to the edge of the river, and then jumping into his barrel.

At the impact the arrow broke, leaving nothing but the head. Kili felt his head swim, and tried desperately to stay conscious. The pain flooded his thigh, crawling up his waist and up to his chest. He felt it curling its viscous claws around his heart, he shook his head, wiping the water away from his eyes.

Gloin steadied his bucket, grunting in worry. Kili shook his head, and held onto the edge of the barrel, assuring Gloin that he was okay.

Gloin let go of his bucket and was spun past Kili by the current.

Kili let out a breath, looking down at the bright red blood that was staining the water in the barrel, he silently cursed himself. He had lied to Tauriel.

He was reckless.


	5. The Lakeman

**One of my favorite pastimes... Thanking reviewers!**

**MidnightCoffeeAddict: Thank YOU so much and I promise I am trying my very hardest to update faster:D**

**AreWeHavingFunYet: Love the name by the way! And I hope you are loving the story so far!**

**PopShows23: I will try my best to update as soon as possible!**

**Haruka's Knight: Lol. I loved them too my reviewing friend.**

**LoraWinters: I'm so glad you like my view on this whole... Story thing? Lol. Hope you love the update and I want you to know that I think it is so awesome that you reviewed so many times!**

**Eclaire Stones: But if he did stay with the elves we wouldn't have gotten to see the most adorable wounded dwarf ever! But thanks for the review. I guess the only reason I don't ever want a story where he stays, is cause I wouldn't be able to see... Read his continual pain!**

**averyhere: Lol, there will be a line, lot's of people want Kili to be their own baby.**

**California Mountain Girl: Thankyou for agreeing with me! If anyone wants to review, pretty please don't make it a lecture lol.**

**Guest: Yes! I will write the beginning of this chapter from Legolas' POV! Sorry couldn't have done it sooner.**

* * *

Legolas watched the dwarves retreating figures, his keen eyes able to follow them until the river turned and the forest shielded them.

A twig cracked, and he turned, an arrow already set. He let the arrow fly, the orc dodging his arrow and pulling out a cruel looking blade.

Legolas pulled another arrow out of his quiver, but stopped when Tauriel leapt into the clearing, placing her daggers around the orcs neck, ready to slice its vile throat.

''Not that one... We keep him alive.'' Legolas stopped her, speaking sternly, her green eyes were a mixture of anger and concern. He turned away, remembering the way she had conversed with the dwarf.

Jealousy alarmed him, and he looked at his feet before letting his blue eyes return to her green ones.

* * *

Kili Felt his stomach lurch, the nausea from being in the barrel almost overcoming him. He slowly used his arms to paddle himself forward, Dwalin pushing his barrel a little closer to land before he got out.

Kili stumbled onto shore, shoving his barrel away from him as he limped towards a rock. He collapsed onto it, digging his fingers into the wound. He could feel the arrowhead underneath his fingers, his face towards the sky. He Ground his teeth together, only letting a little cry escape.

He ripped out the arrowhead, gasping in relief. He noticed Bofur watching him, the friendly mans face etched with concern. ''You okay?'' He asked.

''Fine...'' He muttered, his answer not satisfying Bofur, or Fili.

Fili knelt next to Kili, looking at the wound on Kili's leg. He sighed in relief, seeing the healthy looking red blood, no infection yet.

''I think we lost the orcs.'' Dwalin said loudly, looking across the river.

''Yes but not for long, we need to keep moving.'' Thorin replied sternly, his face showing almost no compassion for his nephew.

''Kili's hurt. His leg needs binding.'' Bofur said to Thorin, already ripping up his own shirt for bandages.

''No time. If we stop now we'll never reach the mountain in time.'' Thorin looked down at Kili, his face softening for a moment, seeing right through Kili's poker face.

''We can't cross the lake, give 'em some time.'' Balin whispered, gesturing at the cold lake.

''Five minutes, that's all you get.''

Kili winced as Fili wrapped a strip of his shirt around the wound, the flesh around it tender. He concentrated on the company, watching as Ori slowly emptied his boot of river water.

Ori looked to left, and his eyes widened in shock. Kili turned around and saw a man, the sun blotting out his features.

Dwalin leapt in front of Ori, an arrow embedding itself into a branch Dwalin was using as defense.

Kili picked up a stone, another arrow knocking out of his grasp.

''I would not try that again.'' The man said warningly, the sun slowly beginning to lighten up.

''If I'm not mistaken...'' Balin slowly walked towards the man, raising his hands in surrender. ''You would be from lake town?''


	6. A Bargain and the Lonely Mountain

**I hope you all like the update! Please review my loverly people, and I promise to update soon!**

* * *

Balin had been discussing borrowing the barge for some time, and Kili felt his wound slowly start to itch. He froze, and lightly scratched, feeling burning pain at the movement.

''Is it itching?'' Fili asked, concern filling his bright blue eyes.

''Only a little...'' Kili looked at his hands, and then looked back up at Fili's face. ''It's 'cause of the cotton, it's a little scratchy.''

Fili frowned and his face showed a small amount of relief. Sighing he moved back to his own seat on the rocks, watching Balin and the lakeman converse with slight irritation.

Kili sighed in relief, bouncing his leg up and down in a distracting way, trying half-heartedly to hear if Balin was making any progress.

He heard Dwalin mutter something to Thorin, and then the dark-haired lakeman spoke up.

''Why the hurry?'' He sounded a little to innocent in his question, and Kili felt himself stiffening in distrust.

''We are going to see our kin, in the Ironhills.'' Balin offered, his words believable and bright.

The man glanced behind him, to were the Ironhills lay, much farther to the east than Erebor.

''We need food, clothes, weapons.'' Thorin offered, walking up behind Balin, an almost pleading tone to his voice.

''These barrels...''

Kili felt himself going a little dizzy, the man's words becoming slow and slurred. He shook his head, his still damp hair clinging to his face after the motion. His head cleared, and he saw the man shaking hands with Balin, gesturing for the other dwarves to get on the barge.

Kili got up and followed the company, finding a nice little stool to sit on while Thorin and Balin counted the money.

''I don't like the looks of this lakeman, I say we take his weapons and throw him over.'' Dwalin suggested, grudgingly handing his small purse over, the contents clinking together.

Balin tipped the bag over onto a little table, where the others had their money spread out. Ten coins clinked onto the table, Balin hastily counting them and putting them in a small pile.

''His name is Bard.'' Bilbo hissed, shivering as he sat down next to Fili and Kili.

''How do you know?'' Bofur asked, looking at Bilbo with wonder.

''Uhh, I asked him.'' Bilbo retorted, the cold weather putting the hobbit in a mood that could rival Thorin's.

Balin froze and turned to look at the company. ''We've run into a slight problem. We're three coins short.''

Thorin looked at the company, a little desperation creeping onto his features. ''Everyone check your purses.''

The company shook their heads and held up their hands in innocence, looking at each other for money. Kili knew he had no money, his had been lost in goblin town.

Balin sighed, and looked down at Gloin. Who was sitting on the floor of the boat with a stubborn look on his face. ''Gloin, hand it over.''

Kili sighed, and looked over his shoulder, missing the companies next words as he slowly stood, looking up at Erebor. The mountain tall and imposing. It's peak snowy and white.

Gloin sighed in awe, slowly handing over his coin purse. ''Take it. Take all of it.'' He handed the bag to Balin, his eyes still drawn toward the mountain.


	7. Fish Scales and Fear

**Thankyou all for the amazing reviews and favorites! It is so encouraging and brings me so much happiness. Sorry for the long wait, I have been very busy but am glad to say I will be updating again Tomorrow.**

* * *

Kili took deep breaths, covering his frosty breaths with his jerkin, and praying that Bard would hurry up.

The air was frosty, and the lake smelled like fish and snow. Bard had told them all to get in the barrels, while he snuck them into Lake town. Kili looked up at the gray sky, shivering as Thorin whispered to Bilbo.

''What is he doing now?'' Thorin hissed, his wishing for the fortieth time that he had Bilbo's barrel.

''He's... Talking to someone.'' Bilbo whispered, his words sending whispers and discomfort through the company. ''Now... They're shaking hands!''

''They're what! I knew that Lakeman was not someone to be trusted!'' Dwalin hissed accusingly, anger spreading through the group.

''What will we do now?'' Kili hissed, starting to get up.

The movement was followed by a sudden downpour of slimy fish, their scales and slime making Kili's wound burn. He sucked in a breath, hearing the thudding sound of fish filling the other barrels.

Kili moved around, the smell of fish making him want to gag. This 'Bard' was not someone Kili wanted to be with for long.

The boat started to move, and Kili could hear the water swirling around the vessel. His leg burned, and he brushed the scales off of it, seeing with horror that the wound was red and puffy.

He started to panic, shifting as he tried to clean the leg. If Thorin knew that it was infected, he wouldn't let Kili continue in the quest.

''Quiet down!'' Bard whispered, kicking Kili's barrel.

Kili froze, his whole mind telling him to get out of the fish-filled barrels and clean his leg. but he knew inside, that if he made focused on it, Thorin would notice and send him home. The thought scared Kili, he had come so far. The thought of being turned back was unbearable, and he settled down.

_Bard's point of view..._

Bard had noticed the wound on the dwarflings leg, and knew that he needed it to be healed by a professional, binding and cleaning would not heal the orc wound.

He steered the boat gently through the freezing waters, noticing the wear in the wood at his feet. He smiled, thinking of how often he and his family had been out on this craft in the lake, making merry.

But that was long ago, before his wife had died, and he was left alone with his children. While he steered, he planned his entrance to laketown. The Master did not welcome visitors who had bad dealings with the wood elves, and would not like the idea of crossing Thranduil.

His idea with the fish was working for now, but it would not last forever. Soon enough the Master would discover the dwarves, and know that it was Bard who let them in.

* * *

**Okay I promise I am going to update! And I hope you like this update. The next will have more Kili Hurt!**


	8. Laketown

**Thankyou all for the support. This chapter will be longer than the other's and I hope it will make up for any short chapters in the past:D It will also have a lot more character development in it.**

* * *

''Looks like everything is all in order.'' An older voice said, his footsteps stopping where Kili assumed Bard was. He started to let out a breath, relief flooding through him. Tension eased, but the sound of more footsteps made Kili freeze up with wariness. What if they were found out and Bard's plan didn't work?

''I'll be the one to decide that.'' A pompous voice called out, reading aloud the parchment Bard had gotten at the other dock. ''Empty barrels from the woodland realm... But they're not empty are they?'' The man walked over, apparently picking up one of the slimy fish that covered the dwarves. ''Last time I heard, you were a bargeman, not a fisherman.''

''Everone has got to eat. And I am doing my best.'' Bard took a couple steps forward, his footfalls soft and unlike the other man's.

''These fish are illegal.'' The man paused and snapped his fingers. Footsteps followed the gesture and Kili gasped as two other people stepped onto the boat. ''Dump them into the river.''

Kili's barrel tilted, the movement sending rivulets of pain through his injured leg. He covered his mouth and gasped, hearing the plopping of falling fish as the guards began to empty the barrels.

''People are hungry, we can't survive off of scraps.'' The lakeman sounded desperate, almost pleading with the other man.

''That's not my problem.''

Kili seethed, seeing a glimmer of light. He was beginning to resent this person. Bard seemed like a nice man, and didn't deserve this treatmant. The barrel tipped further, and he felt himself start to panic.

''And when the rioting starts. What then? Will it be your problem then?'' Bard sounded sure of himself, and quickly after his words the barrel tottered back to its original place.

''You won't always have the people's favor Bard. We know where you live.'' The threat sounded harsh and cruel, leaving a spark of anger in Kili's heart as the guards left the boat.

''It's a small town. Everyone knows where everyone lives.''

The boat started forward, steady and going through the water smoothly. Kili wished he could get out of his barrel, his leg was itching again and the smell of dead fish was making him nauseous.

* * *

Tauriel paced across the throne room, listening as Thranduil interrogated the orc. Her lip curled as she caught a whiff of its rotten stench.

''You were tracking a group of thirteen dwarves. Why?'' Thranduil asked slowly, his words sounding harmless and powerful at the same time. Tauriel looked at the kings face, then glanced down in submission before resuming her pacing.

''Not thirteen...'' The orc spit out, its words twisted and vile. ''Not anymore. We shot one with a Morgul shaft. The young dark-haired one. The poison's in his blood, soon he'll be choking on it.''

The orc's words froze Tauriel in her tracks. Dread sunk in, but then anger replaced it. Anger with herself, and with the monsters who had done this to Kili. She turned and looked at the orc from across the room, discreetly unsheathing her dagger.

''You like pain... You like death. Well let me give it to you!'' She rushed forward, every instinct inside of her telling her to rid the creäture of its filthy head.

''No Tauriel.'' Thranduil's words made her stop, the power and authority he had over her commanding her to listen. She straightened up, glaring in disgust at the filth. Tauriel met Legolas' gaze, willing him to say something.

Legolas frowned at her, and looked away, his ice blue eyes looking down at his captive. The orc gathered spit in its throat, spitting on her feet.

''I would not cause her anger.'' Legolas warned, trying in vain to make up for his betrayal.

Tauriel turned, and walked down the steps, anger hot in her veins as she heard the elven kings next words.

''I do not care, for the life of one dwarf. Tell me what you know and I will set you free.'' Thranduil's words filled Tauriel with wrath, her jaw clenching in frustration. She was such a fool! She should have recognized the Morgul poison, now Kili had no chance of survival. The king was once again letting the evil grow.

Tauriel looked behind her, seeing the halls she had grown to know by heart, beauty and peace inside its heart. But she also recognized the darkness and shadow that lurked within it, for what it was. She looked in front of her, and strode out of the gate, not turning back to see the halls that she had lived in for so long. She was going to listen to what her heart was telling her.

She couldn't let him break his promise.

* * *

Kili spluttered to the surface, the cold water making his limbs numb and clumsy. He gasped, taking the young boy's hand and letting himself be dragged out of the toilet. On any other conditions he would have thought the whole situation quite comical, but the pain in his leg and his numb fingers reminded him of how serious this was.

''Da, why are there dwarves comin' out of our toilet?'' A girl asked, confusion and worry in her voice.

''Will they bring us luck?'' This voice sounded younger and more hopeful, reminding him of his twice-removed cousin back in the blue mountains.

Kili smiled, struggling to his feet and slowly staggering up the stairs. His teeth chattered and he began to shiver. The youngest girl handed him a blanket, smiling sheepishly up at him. He took the blanket and smiled at her as best as he could, teeth still chattering from the cold.

''Here.'' Bard said, handing out clothes. ''They won't be a perfect fit, but they will keep you warm.'' Kili readily took the clothes, running down to where the toilet was to get dressed. The clothes fitted him quite nicely considering they were Bard's son's clothing, and they certainly did warm him up.

He started back up the stairs, bumping into Fili on the way up.

Fili glanced down at his leg, and sat down on one of the steps, blocking the way up the stairs. ''Let me see it. I need to redress it. And clean it.'' Fili's gaze pleaded with him, and Kili slowly pulled up his pant leg, revealing the arrow wound.

Luckily the cold water had lessened the swelling, but it was still red, and stung when Fili touched it.

''You should have told me this was happening, if the swelling continues...'' Fili whispered, ripping a scrap of cloth from off his old clothes. ''If Thorin finds out...''

''I know... He'll forbid me to come any farther in the journey.'' Kili winced as his brother began to wrap up the wound, grinding his teeth so he wouldn't show his pain.

Fili finished binding the wound, and looked up at him. He stood up, putting both hands on Kili's shoulders. Fili was taller than him, and older. If he told Kili to stay, he might not be able to change his brother's mind. Kili looked away, not wanting to know what Fili was thinking.

''Maybe...'' Fili paused, looking at Kili thoughtfully. ''Nah. You'll make it to the mountain. I have nothing to worry about.'' He wrapped Kili in a hug, then walked down the stairs to the bathroom to get dressed. Kili winced as pain shot up from his leg. Fili's words were meant for him, they were encouragement.

Kili walked back up the stairs, looking at the company. They were talking in groups, most of them dressed in the dry clothing. Thorin was talking to Bard and Bilbo, not noticing Kili's arrival yet. He felt relief wash through him, maybe if Thorin didn't take notice of him, he could continue on in the quest?


	9. I'm Okay

**Thankyou so much for all the reviews! I have made revisions to the first two chapters, and will continue to revise the rest of the story. I realized that I was being a little clingy to the movie storyline, and realized I should branch out more and embrace the character. Also I will add more conversation.**

* * *

Kili groaned in frustration, the weapons Bard had brought them were fishing tools, not tools of war. He shook his head, and looked to Fili. He too, was very disappointed, and lamely picked up one of the offered items.

''What is this?'' He whispered to Kili, his blue eyes filled with frustration. ''We paid him for weapons, not fishing tools.'' He threw the weapon down on the table, crossing his arms in a rather defiant way. Kili agreed with his brother. They had paid him for weapons, shelter, and food. So far he had only given them shelter.

''This is the best in Laketown. All of the other weapons are held in the armoury. Which it is impossible to enter without being caught.'' Bard warned, his sounded truthful, and yet Kili had more hope in his friends than Bard. He had seen the skill that every one of the dwarves had, and didn't doubt them.

''We head for this ''armoury'' by sundown.'' Thorin said gruffly, his greyish-blue eyes piercing Kili. He slowly looked down to Kili's leg, concern etched into his features. He took a couple of steps forward, gesturing for Kili to sit on a small wooden armchair.

''You cannot leave this house.'' Bard said, his words silencing everyone in the room. Kili was inwardly glad for the distraction, because he heart filled with dread at the idea of Thorin looking at his wound.

''And why not?'' Thorin replied steadily, barely holding his anger at bay.

''There are guards surrounding my house, and they will catch you the moment you leave.'' Bard was pleading now. With three children and no wife to help him, he must have felt the pressure of keeping his children safe more than anyone in the room.

Kili was a mix of emotions. He was angry that Bard wasn't letting them leave, but also felt sympathy for the man. All in all he felt the pressure of hiding his wound from his uncle, who would never let the youngest Durin continue on in the quest if he knew it was infected.

''Kili?'' Bofur laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, ''Are you okay?'' His brown eyes were filled with concern.

''I'm fine!'' Kili snapped, moving away from the older dwarf. He hated feeling smothered, and the smell of fish made him want to gag. If Thorin left him behind he felt like he would die.

''He's been acting strangely. I think you should talk to him.'' Bofur whispered to Thorin, he sounded hurt and concerned. Kili sighed, he shouldn't have yelled at Bofur. Kili remembered when he and Fili had gone and tormented Bofur with pranks, and the older dwarf had let them. Smiling through it all, and even helping them at times.

''Give him his space, he probably is just concerned for the well-being of the quest, that's all.'' Thorin walked away, looking at something out the window. His uncle was a kingly dwarf, and cared for his relatives more than anyone, but ever since the journey began he had started to act strangely. No longer asking regularly how his nephews were doing, instead he would gaze at the mountain.

''I heard you yell at Bofur. Let me bandage the wound again, it can't hurt to keep it clean.'' Fili whispered, clapping Kili on the back. The gesture sent rivulets of pain through Kili, and he gasped in shock at the sheer agony. Slowly he limped down to the bathroom, refusing to let the rest of the company see him in pain.

The door slammed open and close, and Kili popped his head around the corner. Bard had left, and Thorin was looking at the door warily.

Kili looked to Bard's son, he looked at Kili sadly, and slowly sat down on an iron stool. Kili winced as his brother quickly wrapped the wound, then he spoke up. ''What is your name?''

The boy looked up at Kili, ''Bain.'' He said quickly, then looked to his sisters. ''That is Tilda, and Sigrid. Sigrid is the eldest.'' He pointed over to where the two girls were making what smelled like dinner.

''How did you get hurt?'' The youngest child, Tilda asked, her eyes bright and curious. She had light brown hair and a small childish face, more than likely she inherited her features from her mother.

''Orc attack on the river. The shot him with one of their cursed arrows.'' Fili replied, yanking the bandage into a knot. ''Serves him right, shouldn't be doing things that'll get him killed.'' Fili smiled after he spoke, his blue gaze locked with the older sister, Sigrid, and then went down to his hands. Kili narrowed his eyes, and saw a light blush tinting his older brother's cheeks.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Kili started awake. His head was pounding and his fingertips numb. He glanced at Fili, who was still sound asleep, then rolled up his pant leg, revealing the open wound. He hissed through clenched teeth, looking at the angry flesh. It was inflamed and red, puss lingering at the edges of the gash. Dark black blood pulsed from it, and it dripped onto the wooden floor.

Kili looked around, seeing everyone was resting he continued in his work. He had a hard time believing that it could have gotten infected that quickly. As he looked closer at the puncture wound, he realized that it had an eery sheen to it. ''Oh no...'' It was infected, by poison. It must have been a morgul shaft and now he had absolutely no hope of survival.

What would he do? Tell Thorin he was going to die, and he wanted to continue on with the quest? No, he could never do that. He wouldn't let his pain show, and he wasn't going to worry his brother or uncle. They deserved to be in bliss, not knowing what was happening. A thought occurred to him.

What if Gandalf helped him? He was a wizard, and a great one. When the company met him on the overlook, he could heal Kili.

* * *

Thorin paced the small house, looking over to where Kili and Fili sat. Kili was fast asleep, leaning his head against his brother's shoulder. Thorin smiled, watching the dark-haired dwarfling sleep. Kili was strong, and Thorin had nothing to worry about. The wound was healing, and the quest would continue without a hitch.

''Thorin.'' Balin said, rousing Thorin from his thoughts. ''Rest of the company's ready to leave. Bard could be back any time now. Wake Kili and let's be off.''

Thorin nodded, and went over to the two sleeping dwarves. Fili opened his eyes, and sat up, shaking Kili lightly. His blue eyes widened in amusement, and he shook Kili harder. His younger brother jerked awake, wincing before he punched his brother in the arm.

''We have to go.'' Thorin whispered, placing a hand on Kili's shoulder, stopping him from provoking his brother further.

''Yes uncle.'' Kili stood, and stumbled, favoring his left leg, before smiling and looking back at Thorin. Worry was in his gaze, and Thorin narrowed his eyes. What was his nephew hiding? He had been acting oddly, and wasn't as energetic as he used to. He helped the dwarfling up, and opened his mouth to ask him if he was okay.

''My leg fell asleep, that's all.'' Kili said hastily, walking away from Thorin quickly,. He was still leaning more on his right side, and Thorin could see a blood stain on his pant leg.

''Kili.'' Thorin hissed, bringing him to a halt. ''Let me see the wound, I need to make sure you're okay.'' He felt a knot of worry build up in his throat, he cared for his nephews, and hated it when they hid things from him. And he always worried for their safety. His sister was a very unforgiving person, and when it came to her sons she was as protective as a mother bear.

''I'm okay.'' Kili smiled brightly, walking over to the door and slipping outside to join the company. Thorin frowned, Kili was lying to him, and he hated not knowing whether he was okay or not.


	10. No Elven maiden could Save Him

**Thankyou all so much for the reviews. They mean so much, and this is the first story I've had that has gotten 72 reviews at chapter 9. AWESOMENESS!**

* * *

Kili clenched his jaw, and watched as Bilbo scampered up the dwarf ramp. His leg was hurting more than usual, and he couldn't stop thinking about the infection.

''Your turn.'' Thorin whispered, waiting for him to run up before he followed. Kili inwardly groaned, and ran up his friends as fast as possible. He was grateful that he wasn't part of the ramp, and that he instead was able to do the easy part. He flinched a pain ran up his leg, making his heart skip a beat., He took a deep breath, and looked around at the weapons room.

There were swords and spears, all sorts of mallets and axes lining the walls. He picked up a light blade, and piled it in his arms, picking up a spear for Bifur while he was at it. He hopefully looked for a bow, wanting more than anything to feel the smooth wood of a dwarven bow again... Or maybe he wanted an elven bow.

He shook the thought from his head. Tauriel was far away, his own name just a leaf floating in the breeze in her mind. Drifting away. Kili picked up some more swords, realizing that he had more than enough weapons. He turned to leave, but Thorin stopped in front of him, setting a bundle of blades in his already filled arms.

Kili grunted, the pressure he had to put on his leg making tears well up in his brown eyes. ''Are you okay?'' Thorin asked, looking into his eyes. His uncles icy blue gaze rooting him to the spot. Kili saw his uncles eyes dart down to his wound, the back to his face. Thorin narrowed his eyes, the time seeming to slow.

''I'm fine.'' Kili broke the awkward silence, and turned toward the wooden staircase. He gently took the first step, the second one seeming to get farther away. He took a larger step, and his knee buckled, sending him and the weapons tumbling down the short first flight of stairs.

''Kili!'' Thorin shouted, then froze, listening. Kili heard shouts of alarm, and winced. He was suc a fool. He had always learned that when he was sick to never use stairs. He was told to use the dwarf ramp out of the weapons house.

He looked about him, and saw some blood staining the wooden floor, his wound was bleeding again, and the guards were upon them. A spear was pointed as his face. Thorin and the others picking up weapons to defend him.

The head guard jabbed the spear closer to Kili, and told his friends to drop their arms. Kili could hear the rest of the company also being captured. Thorin looked at Kili, and seemed to hesitate, but then dropped his sword with anger gleaming in his blue gaze.

He had failed the company, and he was going to die. And this time no beautiful elven maiden with fiery red hair could save him.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a really short one, but the ending was so perfect. More is coming. I promise!**


	11. Bolg's Hunt

**Two chapters in one night! XD Sorry for the shortness though, I'm planning on creating cliff-hangers to keep you... well... Hanging. Review if you think this is a very bad idea.**

* * *

A large pack of orcs crept on in the night, their log canoes ugly and crude. They had worked restlessly, night and day with no rests. The taste of dwarf blood was on their tongues, and they could smell the young ones pain and misery across the lake.

Bolg sniffed the air, and twisted his face into what appeared to be a smile. He would taste dwarf blood, and he would not fail his task. A paddle slapped the water, and Bolg whipped his head around, spitting at the filth who had made the error. His size had gained him power in the ranks, and he had killed many orcs and dwarves alike. No one could stop him.

''Bolg.'' A scrawny orc hissed, rowiung his mangy boat beside him. ''Two elves are on our trail. We should spit up the pack.''

Bolg's warg snapped at the orc hungrily, its presence a show of his authority. Wargs hated water, and Bolg hated walking more. ''No. Two elf-scum mean nothing. We hunt Oakenshield together.'' The orc drifted behind, and Bolg expertly guided his craft around some ice. He was far more experienced at dwarf killing than Azog. He would not fail his thurst for revenge.


	12. He's very Sick

**Another, chapter. This one will be much longer. With major Kili hurt! Also lot's of romantic thoughts about Tauriel. Nothing bad, just for your guys' information.**

* * *

The wine had cleared his head of pain, but now the alcohol had made the pain worse. The poison was in Kili blood now, and he could see its presence. When he looked at his veins they were black, and his face was pale and sweaty. He felt the pain all the time, every step echoed in his head like a rock falling in a canyon.

Kili tossed his head to one side, shaking the nightmares away. She was there, holding him, the pain was gone. And all he could see were her and the stars. He didn't care that she was taller than he, or that she was elven and he was not. She held his heart, and he no longer cared if he died, so long as he was able to tell her his love.

A rough hand jerked him wake. Kili stared into a pair of blue grey orbs. A mix of emotions in his uncle's gaze. ''Kili? Are you okay?'' His voice was hoarse, and his nose was red, like he and been close to tears.

''I'm fine uncle. Just tired that's all.'' The merry-making with the Master of laketown was exhausting. After Thorin had promised the town wealth and riches, everyone had readily agreed to let them go. Feeding them and clothing them. Giving them weapons and beds to sleep on. Kili was grateful for the soft pillow, but nothing could sooth the never-ending pain that was in his leg.

Thorin looked at him closely, mistrust lingering in his expression before being replaced by hurry. ''You have to get ready to go. Fili is downstairs waiting for you. I'll be... In the town square.'' He turned away, and quickly left the room.

Kili stared after his uncle, and got up out of the bed. Barring the door with a chair before rolling up his pant leg.

The wound was even more inflamed. The flesh grey and dead looking, smelling like rot. He clenched his teeth, and a tear slid out of his the corner of his eye. He fought back a scream as he slowly cleaned the wound. Pain ripped through him, sweat and tears blurring his vision. He looked out the window at the sun, and wrapped the wound up again. Allowing himself a small whimper.

The process over, he quickly put on some clothes, pinning the cloak up on his shoulders with a silver crossbow pin. It was beautiful, and he wished that there was someone he had to give it too. As a parting gift.

_Tauriel._

He couldn't possibly give her the pin. He clasped it onto his cloak, and ran out the door. Stopping at the stairs when the pain overcame him. He would make it to the mountain. He had too. Slowly he went down the stairs, smiling at his brother.

''You look... well.'' Worry edged his tone, and Kili straightened up. He didn't want Thorin to doubt his capability of going, and his brother's concern didn't help his case.

''I'm fine. We'll go kill Smaug, become heroes, and go home. Give Mum the home she deserves.'' Kili said, half-heartedly pulling Fili with him as he thought about his Mum. She had made him promise... And now he was breaking that promise. Fili would have to give their hom to her alone.

Kili rounded the bend in the dock, seeing people crowding along the bank. Thorin was waiting next to the boat. Wearing a similar cloak. He looked sad, and had a forlorn look in his eyes.

Kili smiled at the crowd, and heard the Master step up onto the dias, and begin to speak. He didn't like the man very much, and decided just to get on the boat. As he stepped up, Thorin barred his path.

''We need to move fast... And you'll slow us down.'' Thorin's voice caught in his throat, and he didn't look at Kili while he spoke. Kili felt like his world was out of control. Thorin had to be joking. He had regaled Kili and Fili with stories of Erebor for their whole lives, and now only Fili would be the one to see their ancestors halls.

''You must be joking. I'm coming with you.'' Kili gave his uncle a half-hearted smile, and once again tried to board the boat. But the solid arm was still blocking his path.

''Stay here. Get well, and join us when you're healed.'' Thorin smiled at Kili, and his eyes sought through his nephew's, begging him to just stay. Kili shook his head in disbelief, his heart felt like it was crushing whenever he thought of those words. He stumbled back, and limped over to a wooden crate. How could this be happening?

''Uncle please. You told us of Erebor since we were babes, you can't take that away from him.'' Fili whispered to Thorin, still trying to keep his younger brother with him.

''He will slow us down, and we can't afford that. It is already Durin's day and we have yet to find the door.'' Thorin was still helping people on the craft, his jaw set and eyes hard.

''I will stay with the lad.'' Oin announced, getting of the boat and coming over to Kili. He asked if he coud look at the wound, but Kili did not feel well enough to shake his head or even moan. He could hear his uncle and Fili talking, but their words mad no sense. He was falling, agony blossoming like a rose in his leg, clenching around his heart. He tasted blood.

* * *

The clock struck, and a groggy looking dwarf stuck his head up. ''By my beard... Is that the time already!'' Bofur got up, banging his head on the table before running out the door. He ran as fast as he could through the crowd, pushing and shoving until he reached the dock.

He could see Thorin and the company, rowing away towards the mountain. He was left behind! Bofur sighed, and turned around. On the dock were Kili, Oin, and Fili. ''So I wasn't the only one left behind!'' He shouted, happy to see he was not alone in the town.

His smile turned to a worried O when he sw the youngest Durin collapse to the ground. Fili immediately started to revive him, but blood was trickling out of his mouth, and his eyes were closed. ''Help! Anyone you have to help us! He's sick!'' The crowd just moved away, their only care was for the gold Thorin had promised, and the young dwarf's life meant nothing.

Bofur thought quickly, and told Fili to get him up. ''We'll take him to Bard's.'' He said hurriedly,m hoping that the lakeman would be forgiving and far more kind than his neighbors.

They quickly made their way to Bard's house, and Bofur went up and knocked on the door. Hopefully politeness would help their cause.

Bard opened the door, then scowled. ''Go away, I have had enough of dwarves for one day.'' His words were hard, and he did not sound in a good mood.

''Kili's sick.'' Bofur offered, then looked back at Kili, he was moaning and blood dripped from his leg. ''Very sick.''


	13. Pain and Memory

**I am very disappointed in you children... I thought that three chapters in such a short distance of each other would have gotten more reviews... Lol. That was from Lemony Snicket's Series of Unfortunate Events, Count Olaf said the disappointment thing.**

* * *

Fili watched his sibling sleep, his eyes flickering back and forth under his eyelids. He had woken every once in a while to say he wanted water, or he just woke to hold the wound and clutch at his heart. Fili hated seeing him this way, it broke his heart to see the lively Durin in this pain.

Kili moaned, and Fili leaped to attention, taking Kili's hand in his and pleading with his brother to wake. His brother's brown eyes flickered open, and a smile lit the younger's face.

''You stayed... I'm sorry I'm gonna leave... You'll have to give mother our home for the both of us.'' Kili had accepted death, and held no hope in living. Fili felt his heart crumble. What would his life be without kili?

''No. Don't say that. We'll get through this. You've pulled through worse... Remember when we were playing on the mountain side, back home? And we were running, and you slipped and fell down the mountain, breaking your ankle and arm. Remember how you pulled through that?'' Fili desperately hoped that Kili would pull through, he had too. Or else Fili's life would be meaningless.

''I remember the sun, and the wind in our faces when we stole the ponies. We let them loose and rode two of our own bareback, hooting and screaming to the heavens... I also remember Mum tearing our ears off, and we couldn't sit down for what seemed like a month.'' Kili smiled, his brown eyes glowing in the small fire Bard had built. His smile turned to a look of complete and utter pain, and his hands went to his leg. His jaw was clenched, but a small scream escaped from his lips, sending fear and terror through Fili.

''Sigrid! Please bring the medicine.'' He cried, holding his brother's hands away from the wound, if he touched it, it only make things worse.

Sigrid rushed over, the herbal tea and feverfew she held shaking in her fragile hands. Fili took them both and forced his brother to take them. Kili's skin was burning, and sweat-soaked hair clung to the sides of his face.

Kili choked down the tea, and moaned, resting his head back down on the small pillow. Fili turned to Sigrid, worry shone in her bright eyes, and he longed to comfort her... But now was no time for comfort. He needed to help his brother.

* * *

**Okay I was at Wal-Mart and I saw this guy, (brown hair and I don't know what color eyes) and he had the face of our one and only, Kili. Facial hair and all. I only got one look at him, and then he turned and left the store. But before he left we both looked into each other's eyes and I surely hope I didn't look like a fool, or let my mouth drop open.**


	14. Broken Promises

**Love you all so much for the reviews. You guys make my day, and always make me feel good. So many thank-you notes I should give you all, but I hope, '' love you all and you're totally awesome,'' is good enough:)**

* * *

Kili looked up at his weeping brother. He was such a fool. But strangely, he didn't regret doing what he did. If he hadn't done it, the company wouldn't have gotten to the mountain.

His leg was filled with pain again, and he groaned, trying not to let the pain show. Fili jerked to attention, taking Kili's damp hands in his warm ones. ''Don't give up, not on me, or yourself.'' He whispered, his blue eyes boring into Kili's dark ones.

''Tell Mum, that I love her. And make her something beautiful, something never before seen. Something that can be my dying gift to her.'' Kili mumbled, thinking of his mother. She was gruff but kind, and had a bigger beard than Uncle Thorin. She had made him promise, promise that he'd always be there for her. But now he would have to break that promise.

''Don't... Say that.'' Fili whispered, his tears falling from his eyes like rain. Kili felt tears falling from face, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted more than anything to tell everyone he loved the truth. Especially the elf maiden Tauriel. He had always wanted to impress her, from the beginning he was always trying show off for her.

She had laughed with him, and she was the fairest woman he had ever seen. To tell her that was something he couldn't ever do. No matter how much he wanted to, she would always be too far away from him. Her red hair had glowed in the starlight, and he had barely kept himself from petting it.

_Oh Tauriel. Why can't life be easier? Why can't I just tell you how I feel?_


	15. I Wish You Were Here

''Feverfew, poppy seeds...'' Bard was listing off all the herbs he had, Oin refusing them all. Kili was dying, and Bard hated for his daughters to see this. He hadn't wanted to help them, but the way Kili had been acting, Bard couldn't stand by. His wife had made him promise to her that he would never be like the master. And he wasn't going to break that promise.

''I need Kingsfoil.'' Oin shouted, applying salves onto the young dwarf's thigh.

Bard felt confusion settle in, Kingsfoil was a weed, and they only fed the pigs that. ''It's a weed, we feed it to the pigs.'' He voiced his thoughts, giving Tilda a hug as she passed by. Tears were in her eyes, and she sobbed into his shoulder.

''Pigs... Weed?'' Bofur, the dwarf with the floppy hat, nodded and rushed out the door. After a few seconds he came back in, and looked at Kili. ''Don't move.''

Bard watched as the dwarf left, then returned to comforting his weeping child. ''Tilda. Listen to me.'' He whispered, kissing her cheek. She looked up at him and nodded, tears still pouring from her eyes. ''I'm not going to let Kili die. He is going to live a long healthy life.''

Tilda nodded again, and walked away, bringing Fili some water. The dwarf took in her appearance, and handed her a kerchief, smiling at her as he took the bowl. Sigrid watched him appreciatively, chopping some feverfew into a cup of tea.

Bard stood, and walked over to Kili. His forehead was burning hot, and he was pale. ''Kili.'' He spoke softly, not wanting to wake the dwarf if he was sleeping. His eyes flickered open, and Bard saw with horror that his eyes were red rimmed, and the skin around them was inflamed.

''What?'' He said, before letting out a groan.

''I need you to concentrate on something else. Don't think about the pain. Think about someone you love, someone who brings you peace and joy.'' Bard felt tears coming up, he had used the image of his wife as a distraction from the pain. But she had been taken from him by fever, the very fever that the Master had survived.

Kili's eyes roved to his brother, but he still looked pained. ''Not good enough.'' Bard whispered, the love the brother's had for each other was great, but no brother could blot away the pain of poison.

Kili closed his eyes, and a look of longing filled his face, it was the very look Bard wore every day of his life. The longing for the woman who had completed him.

* * *

Kili saw her, as clear as day. Her red hair was within reach, and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her long tresses. She held him back, and didn't care that he was a dwarf, and he didn't care that she was an elf. She was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, and he wished he could hold her.


	16. So Much Love

**Thankyou all for the kind reviews. I love you all and am glad for the support.**

* * *

Fili had seen the look of longing, and didn't understand it. Kili didn't have a love back at home, no woman had cared for his looks or charm, and he had not paid much interest in the fine dwarvish women who resided in the blue mountains.

He sighed and got to his feet. Kili stirred, and groaned, Fili returning to his side. No matter how troubling the thought of a married Kili was, he was not going to let his brother down. No more broken promises.

''I'm sorry...'' Kili mumbled, his words low and jumbled. ''I should have told you the truth... But now I'm dying and I can't tell you I love you...'' Kili's eyes darted back and forth under his closed lids, apparently dreaming. Fili wanted him to say a name, but also feared the truth. What if Kili had loved someone in the Blue mountains?

Bard put a hand on Fili's shoulder, his dark brown eyes full of kindness and warmth. ''Rest. I'll watch him.'' Fili stood again, and went over to the table where Sigdrid and her brother were serving out some broth.

''Do you want some Fili?'' Sigdrid asked, her hazel eyes looking up at him through dark lashes. If his brother had fallen for a dwarven woman, Fili understood how he felt. He nodded, feeling clumsy and unprotected without his brother. Bain looked between the two of them, a little smile spreading across his face before he looked back down at his food.

Sigdrid spooned some broth into a bowl, and gave it to Fili, as she turned away, he saw tears gleaming in her eyes. Bain had gone to bring Kili some more blankets, and Fili seized the moment, turning her around to look at him. He made sure Bard wasn't watching then pulled her into a warm embrace. She was taller than him, but he didn't mind. It was only a foot that separated them, and that didn't matter to him.

She put her arms around him, the tears freely falling. ''I've never seen so much love.'' She whispered, looking in the direction of Kili. ''Not since mother...'' She buried her face into his shoulder, her tears causing him pain.

''I'm so sorry.'' He mumbled, petting her soft curls, letting her cry. He hadn't known his father, so when he died it wasn't so hard on Fili. How could he know what she felt? He hoped he wouldn't have to know the pain she had felt.

* * *

**So, Fili and Sigdrid are together. And I was thinking in the chapter were Kili says he loves Tauriel, they could kiss. How do you guys feel about that? I think it would be romantic, and it would basically answer his question. I'll be going to Tauriel's point of view in the next chapter.**


	17. Black Crimson

**I am so looking forward to those two having some action. It will be so awesome. Anyways, I hope you guys do want some Kilauriel or Tili action, cause I'm dying for it.**

* * *

Tauriel walked on, her heart driving her towards Laketown. There was a bridge connecting the bank to Laketown, and very few races in Middle earth knew about it.

She could almost hear Kili's cries. The poison would have set in, and would be stealing the life away from his bright face. She remembered his laugh, the way he threw his head back, and didn't care about her lineage. He did not care that she was a Silvan elf, did not care that she was an elf and he was a dwarf.

Legolas walked in front of her, quiet as the moon. He had stopped speaking to her at midnight, refusing to even look at her. That was a long time after they had found discarded wood and axes, trees scattered about the bank. Orcs' had been to the bank, and were paddling to Laketown so they could finish their dirty work.

''You seem troubled Legolas.'' She said, loud enough for only him to hear.

''I am staying silent so that we are not detected.'' He replied, not looking as her as he stopped, heading onto a large wooden bridge. Tauriel followed him, she wondered if he was angry with her.

* * *

Kili had to be dying. The pain was there, making his eyes hurt and jaw explode with pain. His leg felt as if someone was hacking at it with a blunt blade, every sound was extremely loud, and he screamed in agony. Peace would come at times, but he mostly felt the agony flowing through his weak body.

''Kili! Please don't leave me. Think of all the people you'll be leaving. Mum, Thorin, me!'' Fili's voice was the only one he understood. How he wanted to hold his brother, make all his older sibling's fears wash away.

''I'm going somewhere better than here. To a place that's always green. With lush valleys and bubbling springs.'' He wanted to tell him that, and console little Tilda, who didn't understand at all. He hadn't known Bard's family for long, but they were good people.

He wanted so badly to confess all his wrongs, tell those he loved the truth. Show everyone how he felt. How could he do that?

* * *

Blood was at the edge of his mouth, and the open wound was black and green. Pus and slime oozing from it. It refused to heal, blood still bubbling out from it, the blood itself a dark crimson, almost black. Fili could feel Kili slipping away.

''No! Don't leave me! I can't live without you.'' He sobbed, cradling his brother's head in his lap. refusing to leave his side since he had started to scream. His younger brother was hurting, and wanted to go. Fili didn't want him to leave, not now. They had made it so far, and no orc was going to take his brother away.


	18. Cries of Pain

**Okay, the next chapter will be the one where Tauriel appears. Hope you guys are prepared for some feels. Cause Kili is gonna be hurting a lot in this chapter. Also I hope you all like the growing relationship between Fili and Sigdrid.**

* * *

Kili felt like he was swimming in a pool of his own blood. His head swam and pain had engulfed him multiple times, leaving him in place of utter darkness. The thought that had kept him alive was the image of Tauriel's face. She was so beautiful, but the image of her was fading.

He coughed, and blood bubbled from his mouth. He tried to stay calm, and not let his equally distressed brother see his fear. He could hear the whimpers of little Tilda, and for an instant thought that she was his cousin, Bralla.

He smiled weakly, and beckoned her over, the movement hurting him further. He pulled her into a hug, whispering that he'd be okay. His eyes were red rimmed and dark, but he could still tell that this was a young girl who needed comfort. She started to cry, soaking his shirt with her tears.

* * *

Fili let the tears fall freely, not caring who saw them. His brother was still trying, and Fili wanted more than anything to help him. He heard footsteps, and watched as Sigdrid went out on the balcony, calling out for her father. Bard had left to bring down Smaug, and had not returned.

He heard a scream, and rushed out, a kitchen knife in hand. Orcs spilled into the room, and Fili gestured Tilda and Sigdrid under the table. He wasn't going to let them die. His blood went cold when he heard the yell behind him, he looked and saw a filthy Orc pulling his brother out of bed, shaking the young Durin like a rag.


	19. Athelas

**Thankyou all my loverly reviewers! I feel so loved and blessed by the feedback I've been receiving. 129 reviews for 18 chapters. That makes me feel so awesome. Thankyou all so much:D**

* * *

Tauriel sprung through the open door, letting one of her daggers fly. It went through a black orcs skull, ripping the flesh and leaving it writhing on the wooden floor.

One of the dwarves was fending off two orcs, fighting with kitchen knives and forks. Tauriel wanted to smile at his bravery, but focused on the task before her instead. She let an arrow fly, saving her last dagger. Legolas let out a volley of three elvish arrows, killing off most of the scum.

She spun around, a filthy orc leering at her, clacking its jaw in anticipation. She knocked an arrow into her longbow, but it started squealing and stiffened up. Her dagger stuck out of its throat, a weak Kili stabbing it again and again. He fell to the ground, screaming at the impact.

She froze, and wanted to help him. The orcs were dead, but more were out in the darkness. She couldn't let them go and destroy more. Legolas watched her, a look of displeasure crossing his smooth features a she saw her compassion.

''Tauriel.'' Then he left, knowing that she would obey his command. She still watched him, gasping. She was frozen with horror as she saw his handsome face distort with the pain.

''We're losing him!'' Another dwarf cried, picking Kili up and holding his body against his. This was the dwarf who was protecting the children, he looked like Kili, and he had great love for her dwarf. What a beautiful and wonderful thought.

Her dwarf. Her Kili.

But they could never be. She had her own orders, and he had his. And if his orders were to die a death of torture, she feared she could not help him.

She strode to the door, anger at herself consuming her. She was leaving the greatest thing in her whole life behind. Kili was her only hope for love. And she was leaving him. She averted her gaze, and saw the most comical dwarf she had ever seen. He had a floppy hat on, and in his hand was Athelas.

The herb that could save Kili. She knew of its powers. It could heal him.

''Athelas.'' She whispered, taking the plant. She looked at Kili, who was still moaning, and saw his weeping friend, holding him. ''Athelas.'' She wondered aloud. A choice lay before her. She could save Kili. Or go with Legolas and be able to return to her people.

''What are you doing?'' The funny dwarf asked, his mouth hanging open. She knew what she was doing.

''I'm going to save him.'' She said, clutching the Athelas to her breastbone. She knew her feelings, and knew that she could no longer hide from herself. She could choose her own path. And she had chosen Kili.


	20. An Angel

**I'm so glad you guys like the story so far, and am glad to tell you that the Kilauriel action is coming. This will be a longer update, and have lots of Kili/Tauriel love feels.**

* * *

Kili screamed, pain tearing through his exhausted body. He struggled, wanting to get away from the people who were hurting him. He wanted more than anything to curl into a ball, and wait for death. Pain flooded through him, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he reared away from the worst part of the pain.

He heard someone start to chant, and he stilled. Agony swelled up inside of him as someone applied pressure to his wound. It hurt so much! He cried out in pain, and looked towards the pain, desiring an end to the pain.

His eyes lighted upon something so beautiful, the pain seemed a distant memory. It came back, but he forced it away. made himself be still. Light filled the room, and his red-rimmed eyes cleared. She was an angel, and she had come to take him away from the pain. She had to be an angel. Or a wonderful dream. She was truly a beautiful angel, with auburn hair and green eyes. He couldn't avert his gaze.

The pain was fading into a dull ache, and still words pooled out of her perfect mouth, still driving away the pain. She was everything, nothing else mattered to Kili. He waned nothing more than to gaze upon her perfect beauty.

''Kili. She's going to help you.'' A familiar voice whispered, also filled with awe. Kili felt pain run through him, and gasped, but immediately stilled. He wanted her to touch him, even if he was going to die he wanted to see her for a little longer.

* * *

Fili watched the elven lady, expertly using the kingsfoil to drive his brother's pain away. Kili had stopped thrashing about, and was staring at the elf with awe. The room filled with light, and she began to glow. Fili had heard about elven magic, but what he was witnessing was far more beautiful than all the gold in Erebor.

''Kili. She's going to help you.'' He whispered, loosening his grip on Kili. His brother stiffened, and his eyes looked to Fili, then back to the elf. He mumbled something, and relaxed further, only gasping in pain when it got bad.

The lady continued reciting the ancient runes in the Sindarin tongue, the words falling from her lips like water.

It was truly beautiful, and Fili wondered for a moment how she could have imprisoned them.

* * *

Tauriel wanted to hold him, reassure Kili that it was okay. But she walked with purpose, and tore the Athelas up, putting it into a bowl of hot water that the youngest girl had given her. Kili writhed in his friends arms, the pain was without a doubt excruciating, and Tauriel wondered how long he would last.

She started reciting the healing rites, praying that he would be healed. She took some of the poultice in her hands, and looked to Kili's brother. His name was Fili, and he was reluctant to trust her. She would prove herself trustworthy, she knew she could.

''Put him on the table.'' Tauriel said calmly, watching as they carried him to the table. Kili thrashed around, trying to get away. ''Hold him down.'' She had a note of urgency in her voice, and they followed her orders without question.

She continued to pray, gently peeling back the fabric that covered his wound. She winced, and continued, looking at the black and green blood as though it were common. Not focusing on the feel of his flaming skin as she placed her hands over the cut. He screamed, his red eyes looking to her face.

Tauriel continued to speak in Sindarin, watching his face. He had relaxed, gazing at her face in awe. She felt the magic working, and felt like smiling. But the way he stiffened up in pain, told her that he was not healed yet. She continued, seeing his weakened body relax.

She felt herself glowing, and allowed a smile. He was healing, and the affliction was gone. She released his wound, and brought him a cup of feverfew tea, smoothing his sweat-soaked hair away from his face as he drank. He kept on watching her, his eyelids drooping as he became more and more exhausted.

Tauriel laughed, seeing that his head was in a bowl of chestnuts. ''Serves you right.'' She whispered, taking the cup away. He smiled, and drifted into sleep. His dark brown eyes closing.

She straightened up, and backed away from the table. She looked at her feet, then walked outside onto the wooden balcony. She had abandoned her life in Mirkwood for Kili. She still didn't know why. Her soft breaths showed in the chill air, a cool wind whipping through her auburn tresses. Legolas had left Laketown. And she had left him.

She heard water lapping at the dock below her, and smiled. She knew why she had let Legolas go.

She had fallen for the young dwarf with black hair. And found herself liking the idea of being with him instead of Legolas. Stern or funny? Handsome or powerful? Kind or strict?

She knew she would always choose Kili. No matter what it cost her.


	21. Confessed Love

**Thankyou all for the support. If you have anything you'd like to see in my story let me know! I love all the reviews and am glad to have such a great cast of reviewers like you all!**

* * *

Kili groaned, and his head rolled over. His head was laying in a bowl of chestnuts, and his body felt bruised cramped. His eyes flickered open, and his breath was taken away.

It was Tauriel. How could she have come to him? ''Tauriel...'' He voiced, gazing up at her. He wanted to touch her, to see if she was actually real. Why would she come back for him? Why would she leave her stars for him. He was a dwarf, and a foolish one at that.

He moved as to sit up, but she motioned for him to stay down.

''Lie still.'' She replied. She sounded and looked like Tauriel. Realization settled in.

Kili had passed on into the great halls of old, and now he was seeing a dream. How could it be Tauriel? The answer was simple. It wasn't Tauriel. He felt his head swim, and laid his head back down in the bowl, still watching her tend to his thigh.

It felt real, the pain was real. Probably the last effects of the poison, soon to be gone. He could feel her quick deft fingers, wrapping the bandage around his injured leg.

''It cannot be her...'' He mumbled, she stopped and looked at him, her green eyes beautiful in the lamplight. ''She walks far from here... Among the stars...'' Kili paused. He had wondered what the answer to this question was for so long. Now that he was dead, who could it hurt?

One of her smooth hands was hovering just above his own. He reached up, fingertips brushing hers.

''Do you think she could have loved me?'' He asked, and pulled her hand into his. Solid. Real. She had found him somehow. And he had confessed his love for her.

Her mouth opened, and he pulled her closer to him, breaking the gap between them. His lips met hers. Tauriel instinctively began to stiffen up. She started to pull away, but he forced her closer, not wanting to let her go.


	22. A Good Dream

**Hope you guys like the kissing scene:) I enjoyed writing it and will go to several people's point of view on it.**

* * *

Tauriel gently replaced the bandages on Kili's thigh, smiling when she saw how the swelling had gone down. A groan made her look down at her patient, and saw that Kili had come to, and was watching her with an expression she had never seen before.

''Tauriel...'' He mumbled, starting to sit up. He winced and his lip curled at the pain in his leg. Tauriel motioned for him to lie back down, and quickly tied the knot on the fresh bandage she had put on.

''Lie still.'' She ordered, giving him a stern look even though she wanted to smile. He head was still laying in the bowl of chestnuts, his dark brown hair proving to be more comfortable than the bowl.

He started to shake his head, smiling in a hopeless way. He began to speak, his words full of longing and sadness. ''It cannot be her... She is far from here... She walks among the stars...'' Tauriel moved her hands from his leg, letting her hands hang at her side. He reached forward, lightly touching her fingertips with his. ''Do you think she could have loved me?''

No words came out of her. She inwardly knew the answer was yes, but could she really confess her love to a dwarf? He had confessed his own love.

Her hand was in his now, and Tauriel felt him pulling her closer, bringing his other hand to rest on her back. She stiffened, confusion filling her as Kili's soft lips pressed against her own. As she tried to pull away he strengthened his grip, stroking the side of her face.

His touch was kind and soft, and Tauriel felt herself falling deeper for the dwarf she had saved. Slowly she put one hand on his chest, smiling as his stubble tickled her soft face.

He licked her lips, starting to stroke her long red hair.

Tauriel knew she should stop, knew that the relationship could never be possible... But so many times she had been rejected by the people she loved. Kili loved her for who she was.

_''Do you think she could have loved me?'' _

Tauriel knew the answer to that question.

Yes.

She did love him, and no one could tell her what she could feel anymore. Kili had accepted her, and wanted her. That was what she had always wanted. To feel wanted... But everyone had always spurned her affections, or had told her it was forbidden.

But Kili was different. He was reckless, and everything Legolas was not. He was royalty yes, the son of Thorin Oakenshield's sister, but it was no matter. He did not hold power over her, didn't act cold to her in front of others, did not have a father who could tell her not to love him.

Legolas may have had feelings for her. But this was what it felt like to be loved.

She relaxed, letting him pull her onto his lap. He had regained strength she didn't know he had, and was tenderly kissing her neck, his hands feeling her back and stroking her auburn tresses.

Pulling away from him she looked into his dark brown eyes. So unlike the cold unforgiving gaze of Thranduil and the other elves she had grown up among.

''I thought you a dream.'' Kili whispered, brushing a tendril of hair out of her face. His face became red, and he smiled, only just realizing everything he had spoken to her.

''I hope I was a good dream then.'' Tauriel replied, tracing his cheekbone with her forefinger. ''I do love you, and am glad I chose you over battle.''

''Truly you have saved my life more times than I can count... And I am eternally indebted.'' He leaned froward and kissed her lips before setting his head back down on his makeshift pillow.

A smile spread across her face, ''Your mother was not lying when she said you were reckless.''


	23. Smaug

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It makes me feel so awesome. I regret to tell you all that this is the last chapter in this story until There and Back Again comes out. But trust me there will be more stories with our lovely couple Kili and Tauriel. Thankyou all so much!**

* * *

Fili smiled to himself, listening with one ear as On and Bofur talked together.

Kili had been healed by the elven lady Tauriel. She had been the elf that Kili had been flirting with when they were trapped in Thranduil's halls. Fili hadn't wanted to trust her. But his brother was far more important than old quarrels with the elves.

''I have heard of the magic of elven healing. But to see it up close is truly an honour.'' Oin said out loud, beaming from ear to ear. Bofur groaned and buried his head in his hands, soon after starting to snore.

Fili chuckled and stood up, popping his achy back before getting his brother a cup of the hot tea Sigrid had boiled. He smiled even wider thinking of her. She had been very kind to Fili and his friends, feeding them, giving them sanctuary. Maybe when the mountain was theirs he could repay her and her family?

Starting to whistle a tune Thorin had sung to him and Kili as children. He slowly headed into the living room, not caring to be cautious or attentive. He heard voices speaking, and froze, listening closely as he continued towards where Kili and Tauriel were.

The elf had gone to change and redress his wound, insisting that it needed constant attention. Kili was alone with a woman whose people were at odds with his own.

Fili crept closer, starting to make out the words of their conversation. He could distinctly make out his brother's voice, low and filled with a deep longing.

''Do you think... She could have loved me?''

Fili froze, and crept closer. Was his brother discussing the woman he loved? His brother couldn't possibly be talking about the elf lady... could he?

His back was to the wall, and Fili couldn't see what was his brother was doing. He took a deep breath, and partly stuck his head out into the doorway. They didn't notice his prescence, and Fili froze in place, intending to keep it that way for a while longer.

Kili was pulling Tauriel down to his level, propping himself up with his elbow as he put his hand on her neck. Fili watched in surprise and horror as he kissed her lips, Tauriel pulling away for an instant before returning the kiss. Fili cursed under his breath and ducked back behind the wall.

He was an idiot. It had been so clear that his brother loved the elf. The way he had acted around her in the elvenkings halls, the loving looks he had been giving her while she healed his orc wound. Fili felt himself slowly being crushed. He had already come so close to losing his brother. He couldn't lose him again.

Sigrid was different. There was a possibility for more between him and her. But Kili and Tauriel had no hope of approval or happiness. How could they when they knew no one approved of their love?

Fili closed his eyes, hearing the two of them start talking once more. He coughed to announce his arrival, and walked into the room. He smiled with false cheer, bringing his brother the now lukewarm tea.

''Thanks Fili.'' Kili mumbled, slurping the tea gratefully. Fili smiled, and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder, trying not to look defensive to Tauriel. She had thrown away his trust. Fili had only just won back his brother, he was not going to lose him again.

''Kioli. Don't drink so fast. The sudden intake of liquids could cause you to... Vomit it up.'' Tauriel smiled when she spoke, and took the cup away from Kili, a blush tinging her cheeksa light pink color. She was just about to set the cup down when a tremor rattled the house.

Fili ran out onto the porch of Bard's home, and saw a beast bigger than any he had ever seen bursting out of the mountain. It flew up into the air, it's bat like wings getting it high up into the dark sky than Fili thought possible. Tremors shook him , and all went still.

''Smaug.''


End file.
